Dead Rising 2 Gaiden: Case Zero
by CaptainNTheGameMaster
Summary: A side story to the main events of Dead Rising 2. Sam and his girlfriend Alice arrive in Still Creek, Nevada. Can the two make it out alive? Prequel to a bigger epic I'm cooking up. Read and Review.
1. Arrival

Still Creek, Nevada.

"Aw crap."

A young man who appears to be in his late teens stares at the wreckage of his now totaled car, covered in blood and basically beaten to hell. The car appeared to have numerous blades and cutting materials attached to it.

"Still got my bag." He opens his backpack and checks the contents: A notebook, car keys, a picture of a young woman, a letter, and a necklace with a wooden amulet. "Don't need these anymore." The young man throws the keys aside and walks down to the middle of the town he ended up in. He sits down an a nearby bench and reads the letter he had in his bag.

"Dear Sam,

I'm sorry about yesterday. I guess I'm just overwhelmed about this whole situation. We're distant I know, but I always want to be with you. I still love you, you know. I know I'm away a lot and we hardly see each other but maybe in a few months we can have a place of our own. I'm really sorry Sam.

Love, Alice"

Sam lifts his head up and looks around. Seemed like a nice enough town, small and quaint. Seemed peaceful. But there was one issue that Sam noticed.

There were no people around. Or anywhere for that matter.

Sam kept thinking about the past few months of his life. After a few months of this crazy zombie outbreak, the whole country has gone to hell. Society was all but gone by now. The military are doing what they can, but in time that'll just fall apart too. Everything just kinda imploded. Sam has been living day to day, surviving by travelling alone, and writing down ideas in his notebook, which was almost full.

"Awful quiet around here." Sam spoke to himself a lot. He felt that it would keep himself from going crazy. But the few people who managed to meet him would waste no time in calling him crazy.

He wasn't. He was just really good at defending himself from zombies.

After the little daze he went through, he noticed something moving behind him.

"Here they come…."


	2. Safe Haven

Sam casually got up, turned around, and stared right at the rotting, slobbering walking corpse right in front of him. The zombies never really scared him, at least not at first. Sam mostly just ran from them, but after a while he discovered he was really good at defending himself.

Really good.

Sam observed the ground beneath him and he noticed a tire iron lying on the ground. He calmly picks up the tool and walks toward the slobbering menace. Sam brought the iron back, building up a good swing, and he unleashes the improvised bludgeon on the zombie's head.

The zombie's head popped like a balloon full of meat scraps.

"Dammit!" Sam blurted as he wiped bits of zombie brains off of his jacket. "Aw, I'm gonna need some new clothes anyway." He really did. He hasn't taken a shower in about a week.

Sam knew that probably wasn't the only zombie around the town, and he probably needed to find a place to stay low for a day or two. He needed to find a car, and most importantly, he needed a damn shower.

He did see a gas station a few blocks from where he was. He was sitting in front of a small casino, which made little sense to him. Seemed pointless for a small backwater town like this. Sam walked to the gas station and walks inside. There was a mechanic's shop and a junkyard attached to it.

Sam smiled. He knew since there was a mechanic's shop, there had to be a workbench in there. And if he was really lucky, a car he can rig up. He quickly pushed a vending machine in front of the entrance, just in case. The mechanic obviously lived in his shop, there was a bed, a fridge, and of course, a workbench.

Sam had quite the creative mind. He rigged up his car with a lot of knives, machetes, and even chainsaws. He was literally a mechanical genius. He could fix and modify almost any car and machine. Plus all the years of watching old bad horror movies gave him a lot of ideas for improvised self-defense.

Sam noticed that there were a lot of tools in the shop. And quite a bit of duct tape. He did make weapons by taping things together. He made a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it, a gruesome mix between a fire axe and a sledgehammer, making a big heavy club for zombie smashing.

But he wasn't going to worry about that now. He was going to bed.

Tomorrow was gonna be a rough day for him.


	3. Reunion

Sam awoke about at 8 o'clock in the morning. He instantly walks into the bathroom.

He stares into the mirror. Sam was a train wreck. His shaggy brown hair was covered with grease and smelled ironically enough like a dead corpse. His blue eyes were pure bloodshot from the exhaustion of travel. Sam was thankful to not find only a place to stay for a night, but thank the lord there was a functioning shower!

After the much needed shower and a fresh change of clothing, Sam began his search for a car, and the materials he needs to turn it into a deadly zombie killing machine. He assumed the first good place to look was behind the department store on the west side of town. It was going to be difficult to get there, because the whole town was basically zombified, and Sam assumed that they must have smelled him or something like that.

"I think I need a weapon." Sam ran back into his temporary safe house and got the tools and duct tape.

And within ten minutes, he walks out with a metal lawn rake with a car battery rigged to it, making a gigantic tazer. "This is gonna get messy."

Sam walked rather slowly through the horde with his rake; shocking zombies and making them shake about. Zombies aren't very smart or very fast, so they are pretty easy to outsmart. Especially Sam. He basically turned it into an art form. It was basically a game to him, as odd as that may sound.

Sam entered the store and searched for supplies, he found some food and water, a few tools like a bowie knife and a mining pick, and a radio. Even though it probably wasn't very useful at this point. After he looted what he needed, he went to the parking lot located at the back of the store.

There was a car there, of all things.

Sam's heart raced with excitement. As far as this outbreak goes, this is the greatest day of his life! He walked up and examined the inside, hoping to god that the keys were in there. Sam's day just got better and better, the keys were in the ignition, and the gas tank was full too.

As Sam was about to step into the car, he heard someone coming, driving on an ATV. "Who in the hell would still be here?" He realized when he asked himself that question that he was staying in the town, too. The person pulled up on the ATV. It was a woman.

"Sam?" the woman asks him.

Sam was obviously confused. He hasn't met anyone that hasn't been eaten already since the outbreak. "Uh, that's me." He says calmly.

"It's me, Sam. Alice."


	4. Infected

Alice took her helmet off and stepped off of the ATV. "I missed you." she said with a sweet voice. Sam couldn't tell if he was dreaming or it this really was the best day of his life. He hasn't seen his girlfriend in about two months. Alice quickly latched herself to Sam in a tight embrace. Sam was taken by surprise at first by the sudden act of affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her too. "Alice, how did you find me here?"

She hands him a map with a trail going through Still Creek. "You dropped this as soon as you left Las Vegas. You probably need this too, right?" Sam grabs the map out of her hand. "Thanks, I'd be screwed without this." He said, stuffing the map in his bag. "We gotta get out of here. Zombies can probably smell us."

Sam led Alice to the safe house and sits down with her. "I thought I lost you back in Vegas, honey. How did you get out of that store after they broke in?" he asks Alice. She pulls out a small pistol. "You know how to use that?" he says surprised. "Yea, my dad taught me how to reload it and everything. You were the one who taught me to shoot it, remember?" Sam looks out the window. "Now I remember. I taught you a lot, didn't I?" Alice smiles and cuddles up to him. He then wraps his arm around her waist.

After a few hours of resting, Sam notices a bandage around Alice's wrist. "Alice, what's that?" he says pointing at it. Alice takes a deep breath and pulls the bandage off. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Her arm was bitten.

Alice was infected.

"Oh my god….." Sam began to mutter. "It's okay, Sam. I've got medicine." Sam was very puzzled. "Medicine? For a zombie bite?" Alice shows him the box. It had the word "Zombrex" written on the side. "Is it permanent?" he asks. "It only lasts for 12 hours." Alice said heavily. "Then you'll need more. How long until you need that?" Sam asked. He hasn't been this scared in his life. "About midnight. Don't worry. We still have time." Alice said, rubbing Sam's shoulder. "Well, I gotta go find a few more things. You stay here and relax." Sam steps back out into the zombie infested town.

Sam still needed to get that car. Armed with a razor-sharp machete, he makes his way back to the department store, and by the time he got there, his clothes and the machete were covered in blood. Sam gets to the car and tries to start the ignition, but the car, in stereotypical horror movie fashion, wouldn't start. Sam became nervous when he kept trying the ignition, because he knew that the noise would attract the zombies, and if they surrounded the car, he'd be screwed.

Sam kept turning the key and trying to start it, because he couldn't get out of the car now. There was a swarm of zombies in the way. "Ah, shit!" He snapped as he slammed the ignition over and over again. Finally, the car decided to cooperate with Sam and it comes to life. "Ha, ha, ha yes!" Sam was hysterical now, he wouldn't get eaten today!

As Sam pulled the car into the garage, he noticed something that scared him.

Alice was gone.


End file.
